My Child in the Stars
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: My Love in the Stars was the prolouge to this fic. Marik is going to be a father. Is he ready for what is to come of him? Trust me it's not easy for him or StarJen.
1. Chapter 1

StarJen: This is my true next fan fic. The one shot I wrote before that My Love in the Stars...just some entertainment and a somewhat of a prologue. You don't need to read the one shot to read this.

**My Child in the Stars **

Marik Ishtar woke up the day after Valentines Day somewhat still in shock that the fact that his girlfriend StarJen was pregnant. Maybe it was a dream. But if it was why was he out till the 15th. Marik got out of bed and went to wonder about that. He got to the kitchen and there was StarJen making breakfast like she normally does.

"Marik?" StarJen asks. "Are you ok?"

"I think I am." Marik replies. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Of course I am" StarJen says, "I wouldn't joke about it."

"Oh." He says. StarJen puts his breakfast on the table. Marik eats his dinner while thinking about being a father.

At about noon Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik come to pick up Marik to do their normal hikari/yami man stuff. Marik was still in thought when they came over. They went to a place to eat. Malik and Bakura were noticing that something was up with Marik.

"Hikari what's wrong with you?" Malik asks his hikari.

"Guys, StarJen's pregnant." Marik says with a bit of a frown.

"Then why are you sad Marik?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah being a father should be a happy thing for you." Ryou says.

"I'm not sure if I can be a good father." Marik says with worry.

"Hikari," Malik starts to say, "You will be a good father."

"If not you can give the child to me." Bakura said with a evil grin on his face.

"BAKURA!" Everyone else yelled at him. That made Bakura wince a bit.

"I was joking." Bakura said.

"I hope you were." Marik says. They continued to eat their lunch in silence.

When Marik got back StarJen was sitting on the couch eating strawberries.

"Hungry?" Marik asked.

"Craving them." StarJen said. "I like them any way." She took bite out of a strawberry.

"Oh hope you aren't going to eat that all the time." Marik says.

"I hope not." She replies.

"StarJen."

"Yes?"

"You think I will make a great father?"

"Yes I think you will." StarJen says with a smile.

"Thank you." Marik said and hugs StarJen.


	2. Chapter 2

StarJen: Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Marik: Yes please enjoy

About a week later Marik and StarJen went to the doctor's check up on the baby. That morning, poor StarJen she was having some morning sickness. Marik gave her some crackers before they left. He hoped she would get better. Once they got there StarJen felt a bit dizzy after that sickness. Marik helped her get to the room.

"You alright StarJen?" Marik asks her.

"Yes I just need to rest. The sickness kinda made me a bit dizzy, but I'm ok." She answered.

"You can do that once we are done here. Ok?" He said.

"Ok." StarJen said with a smile. The doctor comes in.

"Hello StarJen" The doc said, "Let's see how the baby is doing." StarJen lifted up her shirt so the doctor can check the baby. The doc put a stethoscope on StarJen's abdomen. "I can hear some heartbeats." That brought a smile to StarJen and Marik's face.

"Let me hear." StarJen says. The doctor gave her the ear part to StarJen. When she hear the heartbeat, her face lit up. She gave the stethoscope to Marik. When he heard the heartbeat his face lit up the same way StarJen's did. Marik gave the stethoscope back to the doctor.

"I see you two are happy." The doctor said. "Now I've got to do the ultrasound." The doc got the equipment ready. "This is going to be cold, just relax you muscles." As he poured out the gel StarJen kinda shivered a bit.

"It's cold." She says.

"I know," The doc replies, "Just relax." The doc moves the thing around StarJen's abdomen. On the screen you can see somewhat of a baby. That brought a bigger smile to Marik and StarJen's face.

"Aw." StarJen says.

"The baby looks good for being at about 2 months." The doc said, "All right everything is all right. I'll see you again next month." StarJen clean the gel off her and got up. The dizziness was well gone by that time. The couple made an appointment for next month and left.

Once they got home StarJen went to her room and took a nap. Marik went a took a shower. As Marik was letting the water hit his face he was think.

"StarJen will make a good mother. I can tell. The question is, will I be a good father for my child?" Marik said in thought, "After all I have done in the past I'm surprised Ra forgave me and let me even have a girlfriend. Let alone start up a family to continue the Ishtar name. Maybe I should marry StarJen. We've been dating for 5 years now. It's the right thing to do." Marik turned off the water, got dressed, and went to bed with that thought in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

StarJen: Chapter 3 is here for you. I would like some more reviews from you guys.

It is now the 14th of March. Marik and StarJen were going out to dinner. It was a special night for them. Marik made sure everything was perfect for StarJen.

"Marik, this is so sweet of you." StarJen said with a smile.

"All for you my dear." Marik replied.

"Just wondering why you didn't do this a month before?" She asks.

"I didn't quit have the money. I'm sorry that it was month late."

"It's ok."

"Well that get rid of a good amount of stress. Oh look dinner is here." The waiters come with the meals. StarJen got a salad. While Marik got something with more meat.

"Wow this is good." StarJen said with a smile

"Yes that's why it took so long to come here." Marik said before thinking, "That and the other stuff I prepared for tonight."

"Something wrong Marik?" StarJen asks.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He answered.

After the dinner came desert. It was chocolate covered strawberries. StarJen was pleased. She wanted those to hopefully stop her cravings for strawberries. So she ate every strawberry. To her they were a delicacy. Marik was happy to see his girlfriend pleased. There was more in store for her. After the dinner the couple went for a walk. As time passed Marik was nervous.

"StarJen?" He asks

"Yes?" She asks back.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Marik grabbed something from his pocket. He got on one knee. StarJen was in shock. "Marik?"

"Jen," Marik starts, "I love you. You are my love in the stars. You are having my child in the stars. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say Marik." StarJen answered, "Besides yes." Marik put the ring on StarJen's finger. Then StarJen fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I know StarJen is ok. And I have been grounded from the computer for bad grades. But it is now my Spring Break and I will bring some good chapters for you.

The next morning StarJen woke up and took a look at the ring Marik gave her. It has ruby on it. It matched with her hair. She giggled a bit at that thought. Then she felt a sicking feeling. Her morning sickness just kicked in. She pushed Marik out of her way and she ran to the bathroom. Marik, after being shoved off the bed, woke up and knew StarJen had morning sickness. He walked to the bathroom. StarJen was moaning cause she had just threw up.

"Should I get some crackers?" Marik asked.

"Yes," StarJen replied. Marik went and got some crackers.

"Here," Marik gave StarJen some crackers. She ate them carefully. Then she stood up and got out of the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and made some tea. Marik went to sit at the table. StarJen joined him a few minutes later.

"Marik," StarJen starts, "When does this sickness stop?"

"It normally stops in the fourth month." Marik answered, "Well that's what the doc and the books say."

"Crap I'm only in my third month." She said. She took a sip of the tea.

"It's ok." Marik said. StarJen walked off and Marik noticed a little bulge on StarJen abdomen. The baby was starting to show a bit. Marik walked over to StarJen and placed his hands.

"So you noticed." She said with a smile.

"A little bit." He replied.

"I'm still beautiful though right?" She asked. Marik kisses her on her cheek.

"Yes you are." Marik said. That made StarJen smile even more.

"I'm sorry that I fainted last night." StarJen said.

"It's ok." Marik said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

If you think this is all going to be sweet and sappy. I'm here to prove you wrong.

It was now April 4. StarJen was now in her fourth month. The morning sickness was gone, but StarJen's mood though was getting bad. That morning Bakura and Ryou came to visit. When they opened the door the front room was a mess!

"What the hell!" Bakura yelled.

"It look like a tornado hit this place." Ryou said. The something came to him. "We need to find StarJen and Marik!"

"You are right Hikari." Bakura said before he went to look. The duo looked as hard as they could. When they got to the bedroom. They saw StarJen on the ground on her back. Ryou took a look at StarJen and gasped.

"Kura call 911." He said

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Look." Ryou said point to the floor by StarJen's legs. There was blood on her legs and on the floor near her legs. Bakura took out his cell phone and called 911. StarJen started to wake up.

"Ryou," She said, "It hurts."

"It's ok." Ryou said, "Bakura is calling for help."

"They have Marik." StarJen said.

"Who does?" Ryou asks.

"The person who did this to me." She answered. Ten minutes later help arrived. The medics put StarJen on a stretcher and was wheeled in the ambulance. Ryou went in with them. Bakura was able to tell the police what he knew.

To StarJen all she was thinking about now was if she would be ok, if her child will live, and if they will find Marik.

"Marik," She says, "Please sat alive for my sake."


	6. Chapter 6

A turn for the worse you see. You didn't think I was going to keep it all nice were you.

StarJen was now at the hospital, a lucky woman. She had a cut on her abdomen, but is wasn't that big or deep. The baby is ok. The blood that was on her legs and the floor was from her cut on the abdomen. She got kicked in the head and it left a cut, but her hair covered to cut so Ryou didn't notice it. StarJen is ok, but she was sad. It has been three days since that attack happened on her and Marik and Marik is still gone. A knock came on StarJen's door.

"Come in." She says. It's was Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik. They brought gifts and stuff to try to cheer StarJen up. Malik though looked really sad.

"Hope this will help you cheer up." Yugi said

"Thanks you guys," StarJen said,"If it wasn't for Ryou and Bakura, I might not be here."

"Well we were coming over," Ryou said,"Guess Marik didn't tell you."

"Well duh no Hikari," Bakura said.

"I still hope they find Marik," StarJen says.

"It's been three days." Malik stated, "I doubt anyone will find him alive."

"Malik don't say that!" Yami yelled.

"It's true!" Malik yelled back.

"Stop it!" StarJen yelled,"If you want to fight, go outside!" Everyone looked at her. She looked mad and they knew better than to mess with her.

"I'll get you for this Pharaoh." Malik said.

"Well," Yugi said while getting something out of a bag, "These are for you." He pulled out some strawberries. StarJen's face lit up she was craving for those strawberries.

"Thanks Yugi." StarJen said with a smile,"I've been telling the nurses that I have been wanting strawberries. All they had was strawberry flavored things. It's not the same to strawberries." Yugi laughed a bit at what StarJen said. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bakura asked.

"Police." The voice said.

"Unless you found Marik or know where he is go away!" StarJen says.

"We haven't found him but we have some leads that might find him." The policeman stated.

"It's not good enough." StarJen said while starting to cry, "I want Marik back. I don't want my baby to not have a father."

"But," The policeman started to say.

"Leave!" StarJen yelled.

"But."

"You heard her!" Malik yelled, "Leave here and find Marik!" Footsteps can be heard walking away.

"You think that was a bit harsh?" Ryou asked.

"No!" StarJen yelled.

"Hell no!" Malik yelled,"I want my hikari!"

"I want my fiance!" StarJen said through tears and eating strawberries. Then she looked down and put a hand on her abdomen.

"What's wrong StarJen?" Yami asked.

"I think I felt the baby move." StarJen said,"A little bit, but it was there."

"Aw." Ryou said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

I have nothing to say for what is to happen but that I still don't and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Marik woke four days later to find that he was in a dark place. He had a headache from the blow he got to the head. His clothes were stained from the bleeding from the few cuts that he got. Then it hit him.

"StarJen," He said with misery.

"Oh that bitch. I took care of her." A voice told Marik

"No!" Marik yelled, "She can't be dead!" Tears started to come from his face. "She just can't be."

"I cut her in the abdomen and I left her there." The voice said, "Even if she was alive. That child of yours will not."

"Who are you!" Marik yelled. A light turned on. A man at about 6'4 stood by Marik who was chained to a wall.

"You don't need to know it." The man said. Marik now able to see was starting to think of a plan. He squirmed to try and get free.

"I've got to get free!" Marik said while still struggling.

"No way." The man said, "I am going to get some money out of this. I sent a letter saying to bring one-hundred thousand yen (Remember this is Japan people) by noon tomorrow or I will kill you." Marik's eyes widened with fear.

"You would kill me." He said.

"I would if I don't get what I want." The man looks at his watch. "It's midnight now. Twelve hours left." Marik was starting to get worried. Then he heard sirens. It was the police. They had to have the money.

"The police." Marik said.

"The cops." The man said while getting Marik off the wall. "Get going" The man pointed a gun at Marik and he walked out. There were cop cars all around to make sure everything was ok.

"That's Marik Ishtar!" A policewoman exclaimed

"You have the money?" The man asked

"Yes just give us Ishtar." A police man said. The man nudged Marik to go on while the bag of money was tossed a distance. The man started walking to the money. While the man was focused on the money, Marik ran to safety and the police shot the man and the man fell down. Marik got checked out by the medics there.

"You seem ok. Would you like to go to the hospital just to make sure?" A medic asked.

"I think I need to for two reasons." Marik answered, "One to make sure I'm ok and two to see if someone else I know is ok." Marik got in the ambulance and it drove off "But man," Marik thought, "That guy made Bakura look smart."


	8. Chapter 8

You know a love story needs a twist. That's what I did.

Marik was walking to the desk to see if StarJen. After what had happened all Marik got was a few cuts. Now he was seeing if StarJen was ok. He was now at the desk.

"Excuse me," Marik asked the lady at the desk, "Is there someone by the name of StarJen de Ramiel here?"

"Well if I remember right," The receptionist answered, "She left a few hours ago."

"Did she leave with anyone?" he asked

"No she left on her own."

"Ok thank you for telling me that." and with that Marik headed for home. He knew StarJen was ok, but what of his unborn child. Those thoughts raced in his mind as he headed home. It was about one in the morning when he got home. He saw StarJen laying on the couch with a smile on her face. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back Marik." She said with a smile. She stood up and hugged Marik. Then the two were locked into a kiss for about a minute.

"Is the baby ok?" Marik asked.

"Yes," StarJen answered, "The cut wasn't deep enough to do any harm."

"Who found you?"

"Ryou and Bakura."

"Oh yeah they were coming over."

"I need to call everyone and tell them you are back home." StarJen ran to the phone and started to call people. Marik was happy that he was back home.

"Marik, Malik is yelling like crazy here." StarJen said.

"Give me the phone." Marik said. After a few minutes Marik hung up on Malik. "Crazy yami of mine." StarJen yawns a bit.

"Lets get to bed." She says.

"Yes we both need sleep." Marik answers and the couple went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

StarJen: You know me by now I don't own yu-gi-oh.

It was now April 8th. It was Easter, and StarJen was eating a hollow chocolate bunny. The put the event that happened a few days ago past them.

"StarJen," Marik said.

"Yes?" StarJen asked.

"You know what this reminds me of?" He asked back.

"Childhood?"

"Not exactly mine sucked."

"Our child?"

"Yeah." Just then the door was shoved open by Malik and Bakura. This made StarJen's heart race like crazy. Marik punched the duo in the face.

"OW!!!!" Bakura yelled.

"Hikari!" Malik yelled, "Did you need to do that!?"

"Yes!" Marik yelled back, "You scared the hell out of StarJen!" StarJen then smacked Marik upside the head.

"I told you no cussing," StarJen stated.

"Sorry," Marik said. Bakura and Malik laughed.

"You find this funny?" StarJen asked in a stern voice.

"No ma'am," Bakura said with giggles. StarJen picked up a thick book and dropped it on Bakura's head. Bakrua fell with a thud along with the book. This caused Malik to laugh some more.

"Moron!" Malik yelled. StarJen picked up the book and was about to drop it on Malik till something stopped her.

"Oh," She said while looking at her abdomen, "You don't want me to do this?" She lowered her arms which held the book.

"You felt the baby move?" Marik asked.

"Yeah just when I was going to drop this book on Malik," She answered.

"Think I might be able to feel it?"

"I doubt it Marik. I can barely feel it myself."

"Come on lets get some Easter dinner."

"Ok." As the couple left StarJen threw the book behind her and it hit the laughing Malik knocking him out.


	10. Chapter 10

StarJen nothing for the start.

It was May 6th. StarJen was now in her 5th month. Marik and StarJen were now in America in StarJen's hometown. There was a special event called The Valley of Flowers that goes on during the first full weekend of May. It was Sunday and it was the day of The Valley of Flowers parade. StarJen loved to come back to America for this. She sees her high school band marching in there, seeing as she is a musician herself. The bad thing is, normally it is cold and rainy. This year was no different. Marik and her were under an umbrella.

"Are you enjoying this weekend?" Marik asked.

"Yes," She answered, "I love coming back here every year."

"Well this is a nice place for your hometown." Marik said.

"Thanks" StarJen said giving him a hug.

"I'm just glad that both of us could be here." Marik said placing his hand on her abdomen.

"Oh here they come" StarJen said as she heard music coming. She was right as she heard the fight song of her band. She loved seeing that band that was her high school pride. Once they left they took a walk to the rides and games. Marik won a few teddy bears from some of the games. Then they took a ride on the Ferris wheel.

"Marik," StarJen stated,"This has been the best weekend ever."

"I'm glad you like it." He said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait to tell people about the trip here."

"I know. I wonder how much trouble Malik will get into."

"Enough so he can leave me alone."

"You must hate Malik."

"I do." StarJen then puts a hand on her abdomen. "The baby is moving a little bit."

"Really?" Marik said as he puts his hand next to StarJen's. "I can feel it a bit."

"You know what," StarJen stated,"We don't have a name for the baby yet do we?"

"No we don't"

"Well I was thinking about Aya if the baby is a girl."

"I was thinking of Kai for a boy."

"Think we should stick with those?"

"I think so." The Ferris wheel's door opened and Marik and StarJen got out and left the Valley of Flowers a happy couple.


	11. Chapter 11

StarJen: You like these fic I made. I would like more reviews though. Oh well

It was now mid June. Everyone was in Kaiba's limo on the way to the beach. The begged Kaiba for about an hour before they were able to let them take a limo ride to the beach and he can relax a bit. Once they get there Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Malik ran straight for the water. Joey and Tristen set the stuff up, then they ran to the water. Marik and Ryou started setting up lunch. Tea was tanning. Mokuba, StarJen and Kaiba were sitting at the tables.

"Come on Seto lets go for a swim," Mokuba said.

"Later Mokuba I need to finish something," Kaiba said while looking at his laptop. StarJen sighed and read her book.

"StarJen," Mokuba asked, "What are you reading?"

"Just a book," She answered.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked.

"Sure," She answered,"but is this about Kaiba?"

"Yeah," Mokuba said with a frown

"Go on ahead Mokuba. I'll convince Kaiba to come over there."

"Thanks." Mokuba goes and runs in the water.

"Kaiba," StarJen said while slowly closing the laptop.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Mokuba wants you to play with him in the water." StarJen stated,"This could be one of the few good times both of you might ever have." StarJen slowly took the laptop away. Kaiba just glared at her.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You are dressed in swimming trunks you are going in. Hey guys!" All the guys come out of the water and grab Kaiba. Kaiba tries to get out but can't. Once the guys are deep enough they toss Kaiba in the water. StarJen laughs a bit.

"Nice idea StarJen," Ryou said with a laugh.

"Thanks," StarJen smiles.

"How did you manage to get those guys to do that?" Marik asked.

"That's my little secret." She answered, "How long till lunch is done?"

"A few more minutes."

"Ok." StarJen starts eating the chips.

"Why are you eating the chips?"

"I'm hungry" StarJen said as she took another chip and ate it.

"Oh StarJen," Ryou asked, "How is the baby doing?"

"It's doing fine." StarJen answered, "You want to feel?"

"Might as well," He answered. Ryou gently place a hand on StarJen's abdomen. "Oh I felt a kick." That made StarJen smile.

"Lunch is ready!" Marik yelled and everyone ran out to eat lunch. The group ate hamburgers and hot dogs with soda. Once done the group continued to play in the water. Even StarJen went in for a little bit. Once it started getting dark, smores were made, though Joey, Tristen, and StarJen ate the majority of them.

"Man she can pack them away." Joey said.

"She's pregnant," Tristen said, "She will eat as much at we do."

Once the smores were eaten everyone packed up and left the beach on a happy note. Even Seto Kaiba laughed and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

StarJen: Hope you have fun with this chapter.

It was now the 4th of July. It was a holiday in America. StarJen though was not in America. The doctor would not let her go as far along as she was in the pregnancy. Though she did leave an e-mail for her parents.

To: LovrofTpots(1)

From: DarkIshStar

Subject: Happy 4th of July

Hey Mom and Dad. Hope you have a good 4th of July. Please say hi to everyone for me.

StarJen

"StarJen," Marik asked,"Why is today so important?"

"Well," She replied, "On this day in the year 1777, America became independent from Great Britain."

"I see this is important to you. I was wondering what was with the American flag shirt."

"Now you know. Normally we set off fireworks at night but..."

"Fireworks!" Malik yelled.

"Where!" Bakura yelled.

"We don't have them you two moronic psychopaths." StarJen said.

"That's us." Bakura said with a smile.

"Bakura I've got an idea." Malik said with a grin.

"What is it." Malik whispers the idea. "Nice." The duo runs off.

"Hope they don't do it here." StarJen says.

"I hope not too." Marik says back. StarJen walks to the couch and lays there.

"Man my feet hurt," She states.

"Need them rubbed?" Marik asked.

"Yes." StarJen said. Marik starts massaging StarJen's a bit swollen feet. The phone then rang. StarJen being closer gets the phone.

"Those two must have gotten in trouble already." Marik stated.

"Hello." StarJen answered the phone, "Yes we know them. No we will not bail them out. Listen those two are not good for me. Why? I'm pregnant I don't want them over here! Oh and take the thing around the white haired one's neck off." She hangs up.

"You keeping them there in jail?" Marik asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "They need it."

StarJen: (1) My mom likes to collect teapots. Hence what is here.


	13. Chapter 13

StarJen: -giggles- moronic psychopaths. I clam that insult to those 2.

The next day StarJen went to the local jail where our two moronic psychopaths were.

"I hope you two are happy." StarJen stated.

"That we had the stay here overnight," Malik stated," HELL NO!"

"Yeah!" Bakura yelled.

"Guess I won't let you out then." StarJen started to walk away.

"WAIT!" They yelled. StarJen stopped.

"Something wrong?" StarJen asked.

"We want out." Malik said.

"Yeah." Bakura asked.

"Well I'm only bailing one of you out." StarJen stated, "So tell me why I should bail you out."

"Come on StarJen," Bakura stated, "You like me."

"Fat chance Bakura," Malik said, "I'm going to be her kid's uncle."

"Family means nothing." Bakura said, "She likes me over you."

"I'm her future yami-in-law."

"Yami-in-law?"

"Yeah like a brother-in-law but I'm Marik's yami."

"Makes sense."

"You see. Now StarJen PICK ME!!!!!"

"Malik are you crazy!"

"QUIET!!!!" StarJen yelled.

"StarJen?" Bakura said confused.

"I'm bailing Malik out." StarJen said

"YES!" Malik yelled as he got out of the cell. Once StarJen and Malik left the jail StarJen was the first to speak up.

"Malik you know there are rules you have to follow now." She stated, "First off no more stupid actions. No more killing or stealing. You and Bakura need to behave if you two don't want to end up homeless."

"Ok." he answered with a frown.

"You are going to technically be an uncle. I was going to let you be there when I go into labor but now I'm not so sure."

"I'll behave. I want to see my niece or nephew."

"Then behave. It's July, I'm due in September. Can you stay out of trouble for that long?"

"For that long I will behave the best I can. Even after that. I'll behave for the wedding."

"Good cause of we throw you or Bakura out you will have no where to go. Ryou is sick of you two, so you two came to us for a place to live."

"I know and I'm glad you did."

"No problem."


	14. Chapter 14

StarJen: the time is coming.

It was now August 12. StarJen was now about a month away from her due date. Poor Bakura is still stuck in jail convicted of theft and his sentence was for one year. Malik some how not only behaved but he was helping StarJen around the house. It was the date that StarJen and Malik were throwing their baby shower. There were decorations and cake. Guests came with gifts for the baby. Malik was making lunch. Malik was blowing up pink and blue balloons. StarJen was resting. She was tired because she made the cake. The doorbell rang and StarJen answered. It was Yugi and Yami.

"Hi guys." StarJen said with a smile.

"Hi StarJen," Yugi said.

"Hello." Yami said.

"Come on in." StarJen said motioning for the duo to come in. Yugi and Yami each had a wrapped gift. StarJen took the gifts and put them on the table. Then Joey, Tea, and Tristen came in and she took those gifts from them.

"So where's the party?" Joey asked.

"In the backyard." StarJen said. The group went into the backyard. They saw Malik and Malik making things nice. Joey and Tristan laughed at the fact that Malik was doing something useful.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Joey asked while laughing.

"Shut your mouth Wheeler!" Malik yelled.

More guests came and now lunch came. Joey and Tristan did an eating contest. Then the gifts were unwrapped. Lots of the people thought StarJen was going to have a boy. There were stuff for girls since they didn't know what the baby was.

"This is nice." StarJen said while eating her cake.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Nice job StarJen." Yami told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now we wait for the time when StarJen goes into labor and we hope for a healthy baby." Malik said.

"Yeah!!!" Everyone yelled. StarJen then winced in pain a bit. The wincing was barely noticed though. StarJen left the room and went to take a bath. The pain still came even the bath. When StarJen came out she went to Malik.

"Malik I am feeling some pain in my abdomen," She stated.

"Alright, lay down," He replied, "I'll call the doctor." Joey and Tristan moved out of the way so she can lay down.

"Easy StarJen." Yami said as he, Joey, and Tristan helped her lie down. More pain came to her. Malik had a sad look on his face seeing his fiancee in pain and if it was labor, she would be a month early.

"Thank you guys." StarJen said, "Sorry that this had to happen."

"It's ok," Ryou said, "At least now we are gathered together."

"All right," Malik said, "We are going to the hospital." Joey, Tristan, and Malik helped StarJen get in the group van and they drove off to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

StarJen: This is not the final chapter.

The ride to the hospital wasn't a pleasant ride for the groups. Every few minutes StarJen moaned in pain. It was an hour drive from the house to the hospital. If Bakura was here he would have yelled for the moaning, but he's not, he's rotting in jail.

"StarJen," Marik asked, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine everything is ok. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" StarJen yelled.

"I'll take that as a no." Marik said.

"We are almost there." Joey said. He was driving. Another moan came from StarJen. It was now 7 p.m.

Once they were there Joey and Marik helped StarJen into her check up room. Malik carried the stuff. Everyone else followed. The doc, who as known as Dr. Felix came in.

"How are you feeling StarJen?" She asked.

"In pain." StarJen answered.

"Lets see." Dr. Felix checked her, "By the signs, you are active labor. I really wish you weren't because you are a month early and that may cause problems for the baby. Sometimes in premature births the baby is in a breech position. You are lucky the baby is head down. So I will come back in an our and see how you are along at that time. Right now you aren't that far in labor."

"Ok." StarJen said. Dr. Felix left.

"The time is coming." Marik said placing a hand on StarJen's abdomen.

"Yep." StarJen said back, "We will now see if we will have a son or a daughter." Then pain gets her again.

At 8 Dr. Felix came in and checked StarJen.

"Hmm..." She said,"You were at two centimeters an hour ago. You are now at close to three."

"Yippee." StarJen said with sarcasm. Then a yawn came from her mouth.

"You want and epidural to help you get some sleep?" Dr. Felix asked.

"Yes." StarJen said. Once that was in her system StarJen drifted to sleep. She was REALLY tired.

At 6 am the next morning. StarJen woke up and was checked again by Dr. Felix.

"Well you are fully dilated. Your water had broken for a while. Everything is really for you to push." She said.

"Good," StarJen stated, "I am getting very emotional."

"I just want you to know." Dr. Felix said, "Once the baby is born, we will have to put it in intensive care."

"I understand," Marik said.

"I get you." StarJen said.

There were alot of nurses there, ready for StarJen to deliver. StarJen started pushing and pain rushed her.

"MARIK IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME NAKED I'M GOING TO STAB YOUR THING WITH THE MILLENIUM ROD!!!!!" She yelled.

"I hope she doesn't mean it." Marik whispered.

"They usually don't." Dr Felix stated. "Come StarJen. The head is almost out." StarJen pushed harder and the head came out.

"Just a little more," Marik said. StarJen pushed with all her might and the baby came out. StarJen gave a cry of joy. Marik sheded tears of joy. Joey and Tristen ran out and threw up. Yami took his hand off of Yugi's eyes. Malik had fainted. The baby was a boy. A boy named Kai. He had strawberry blonde hair. A mix of Marik's blond hair and StarJen's red hair. His skin was a fair color. Kai gave a loud cry. That made StarJen cry more in joy. They checked Kai out and put him in intensive care.

"I'm tired," StarJen said as she drifted to sleep.

"Rest StarJen." Marik said,"You did some hard work." StarJen then fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It was August 9 one year later. Kai's first birthday. Many things has happened in this year.

A week and half after Kai was born he was able to leave the hospital

In November Marik and StarJen got married. That was a joyous time.

In May StarJen, Marik and Kai went to see StarJen's family. They all thought Kai was a cute baby. Her grandmother loved Kai the most.

In June the gang went for another swim and once again Kaiba was dunked in the water.

In July Bakura was let out of jail. He did go back to living with Ryou, since StarJen didn't want him and Ryou forgave him. Until the next time Bakura stole stuff.

Now life was good for everyone, but there were more adventures to come.

StarJen: This is the end of this fic. More fic are to come. So just wait for that time to come my fans.

StarJen


End file.
